Nightcap
by Cersia2
Summary: Data invites Tasha over for a drink.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Data was the first one to walk into his room, leading Lieutenant inside. After an small adventure on the holodeck, Data found himself owing her a drink over a wager on the probability of whether or not she could traverse a stone path across a river. Lieutenant Yar proved to be more agile than he anticipated. Though he offered to escort her to the ship's recreational area known as ten forward she suggested that his room was better suited since it was closer. After she had entered his room she stood near the entrance, silent and scanning his room's décor. "Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?"

Frankly, she didn't know what to think about his room. It was plain, but plain in a way that was a busy type of plain. It glowed with multi-colored circuitry instead of the standard wallpaper coverings. It was both amazing and scary at the same time. "Your room...it's…"

"Yes?"

"_Different_," Tasha emphasized her amazement and shock with a small laugh.

Data nodded at her assessment. But it was his room. This was _home_. "Yes, I am aware that you might find the decor very different from your tastes."

Tasha laughed a little. Not to make fun but because she had expected something different from him all together. "Different? It's like…a rave is going on in the background, Data!"

"A rave?" Data queried, seemingly truly lost at the meaning of what a rave was.

Admittedly, she had attended the ancient night time celebration while at the Academy. The lights, the music it had all been so different from anything she had experienced before. But only once though. Once was enough for a lifetime. "A party with lots of lights and…never mind."

The Lieutenant seemed more relaxed. She was slightly smiling as she continued her examination of his quarters. "Do you find it—"

"Distracting, yes, Data," she laughed, admitting that it was one of the stranger places she'd been on the Enterprise. "All you need is a couple of strobe lights and you'd be set," Tasha joked.

"I will endeavor to procure some strobe lights then if you believe it will add to the aesthetic value of the overall effect of the décor," Data said flatly.

"Data…I was joking," she laughed. "It's just really different from what I was expecting. That's all." Truly, she wasn't sure what she was expecting but certainly the dancing wall of rainbow lights she was confronted with.

"A good kind of different?" He asked not certain what her opinion was on his quarters.

Tasha perused his quarters once more and laughed lightly, still in awe in disbelief of the décor. "Not really…" She then turned up an amused smile and looked into Data's direction. "People could get lost in here."

Data looked confused. "I do not understand how someone could get lost in such a small area."

Tasha giggled at him and took his hand and looked him in the eye. "Trust me, Data, you want to go with something a little less elaborate. Imagine if Geordi came in here, his visor would burn out in a matter of seconds from the sensory overload."

Data had never considered that Geordi's visor might experience a malfunction upon entering his room. Her argument was…logical. "Then I will endeavor to make my room less _different."_

It could have been the lights or just being with him in a more intimate setting but suddenly she felt the need to touch him, she ran her hands demurely across the android's broad shoulders. "Now about those drinks you offered, Commander," she purred.

Data seemed to tense in response to her, however, his eyes never left hers. "What would you prefer?"

"Anything with scotch in it," she said to him. He nodded and walked over to where she guessed replicator was and ordered a scotch and water. After handing it to her she noticed that his fingers lingered against hers a bit longer than required to simply hand her a drink.

Tasha thanked him and began to nurse her drink. There was something about the room that was changing her mood from one of that of a friend who dropped by for a drink to one that was slightly more intimate. No it wasn't the lights. It was him. Perhaps, it was the way he appeared to be jittery in this context of their relationship that made her want to soothe his nerves. Whatever it was, it was definitely changing her mood.

"Since I cannot do anything about the aesthetics of my room at the current time would like to select somewhere else for you to consume your beverage?" Data offered.

"I don't know, Data," she giggled at his suggestion. "I think I could stand spend one night in here. Just for kicks." Yes, her mood had definitely changed. She hadn't even considered sleeping with him again until she said it.

Again, Data appeared to be confused. "You plan on spending the night?"

Tasha set her glass down on…something, and closed the distance between them. Memories of the time they had spent in her room came flooding back. Despite her embarrassment of her seduction of him, it had been…fun, wonderful and all those things that made sex better than any drug she had tried. And it had been this…man who had made her feel that way. She wanted that and more this time. "Is there a problem with that, Data?" Tasha asked seductively.

"I had thought that after what you said to me on the bridge that you wished to discontinue any further personal relations with me."

Grazing her finger against his synthetic skin of his cheek, she absently bit down on her bottom lip. "Data, let me say something to you that will help you unravel the mystery of women forevermore."

"What is that?" Data said never taking his eyes off of Tasha.

Tasha smiled, running her hands over the thin collar of his uniform, heading towards the zipper in front that, like hers held his uniform closed. "We change our minds a lot. Mystery solved."

Data appeared to be perplexed by her explanation. "I do not understand."

Tasha laughed a little at his observation. "Nor do majority of the men in the universe. Just kiss me."

"The syntheol should not be affecting you in such a manner," Data explained to her.

"Must be the lights then," she joked. But she knew better. It was him. Being close to him in an intimate setting was intoxicating, even if it was only in her mind. Her eyes searched his but he still appeared not to understand it completely. "Don't question it, Data. Just go with the moment."

"That I can do," he said never taking his eyes off of her. Her heart raced as he bent down to kiss her on the lips. She felt his arms, though clumsy at first, wrap around her. She wasn't sure if was her or him who intensified the kiss. It brought her passion to the forefront, stoking the flames of her desire for him. When they broke the kiss she couldn't help but look into his eyes. Those wonderful childlike eyes of his, so full of wonder and innocence.

But he wasn't innocence was he? The memory of what he looked on top of her as he made love to came roaring back to the present. She wondered if it would be different the second time around. Would he still be as gentle and kind? She knew a second time with him would mean that she could no longer deny her attraction to him. How much she was growing attached to android who would in a few weeks sit across from her and evaluate how well she did her job as Security Chief. This wasn't about that though. This was about wanting to be with the man who had turned her life upside down and wouldn't ever hold it against her.

She needed to stop thinking and start doing. Grabbing the zipper at the top of his uniform she began to slowly undo it. Glancing up at Data she asked him; "Now where's your bed."

"Would you like some music?"

_Like last time?_ Soft mood music for this kind of atmosphere? She nodded. "But something to go with these lights," she said giggling at the thought of doing it to soft jazz while these lights flashed across the walls. "Something Techno, with a heavy bass beat," she instructed him.

Data raised a singular eyebrow. "Intriguing."

* * *

It had been a long day. One that Geordi didn't want to repeat. He was on his way to quarters when he thought he would drop by and say hello to his friend Data hoping to coax the android out of his room so he didn't blow out the optics in his visor from the lights Data seemed to had decorated his room with. He was a few feet from Data's quarters when he heard a heavy beat. Arriving at Data's door, the music was so loud inside he could hear the electronic sounding lyrics to the electronic fast electronica beat.

"_Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger, make it ever hour, after our work is never over. Never over. Never over. Never over. Never over. Never over. Never over. Harder. Better. Faster. Stronger."_

It sounded like Data was busy doing…whatever. Not wanting to risk another trip to have his Visor repaired, Geordi decided that he'd call on his friend at a later time when he wasn't—doing whatever he was doing.

Alone again for the night Geordi, left his friend to his work.


End file.
